mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong (oft auch DK) ist ein muskulöser Gorilla und Held der Donkey Kong-Insel, welcher erstmals im nach ihm benannten Spielautomatenbestseller von 1981 erschien. Dort entführte er Pauline, die von Mario erfolgreich befreit wurde. Mario besiegte DK schließlich, wodurch eine Rivalität zwischen ihm und dem Klempner entstand. Mittlerweile ist er jedoch schon einer der größten Helden, der ein guter Freund Marios wurde und dem roten Helden auf vielen Abenteuern beisteht. Mit Donkey Kong Country aus dem Jahre 1994 veränderte sich die Rolle des Kongs stark: Anstatt wie bisher der Endgegner in einem Spiel zu sein, wurde er selbst zum Videospielhelden. Aus diesem Grund ist davon auszugehen, dass der aus Spielhallentagen bekannte DK nun als Cranky Kong auftritt und Donkey Kong Jr. sich zum heutigen Donkey weiterentwickelt hat. Dies wird von Nintendo oft widersprüchlich angegeben. Geschichte Yoshi's Island DS Hauptartikel: Baby Donkey Kong Donkey Kong-Serie Donkey Kong right|Donkey hat Pauline entführt|100px|thumb Während seines ersten Auftrittes im gleichnamigen Automatenspiel, entführte Donkey Kong Pauline, worauf Jumpman (Mario) ihm folgte und versuchte, sie zu befreien. Donkey warf mit Fässern in Richtung Mario, der sich jedoch nicht besiegen ließ, sodass sich Donkey immer weiter auf die oberste Plattform eines Gerüstes zurückziehen musste. Schlussendlich wurde Donkey Kong besiegt und Mario schloss Pauline wieder in seine Arme. Diese Geschichte ist ähnlich wie King Kong. Donkey Kong Country-Serie Donkey Kong Country [[Datei:Donkey DKC.jpg|150px|right|thumb|Der "moderne" Donkey in DKC]] Während der Geschehnisse von Donkey Kong Country bewachte Diddy Kong eines Nachts den Bananenspeicher der Kongs, doch wurde er von einer Horde Kremlings überwältigt und in ein Fass gesperrt. Am nächsten Morgen bemerkt Donkey das Verschwinden Diddys und der Bananen. Zu Beginn befreite Donkey Diddy aus seinem Fass und die beiden machten sich auf, die Bananen zu retten. Während ihrer Reise über die Insel schlugen sie sich durch allerlei Gelände wie Wälder, hohe Berge und Seen. Schlussendlich gelangen die beiden Kongs auf die Gangplank Galleon, dem Schiff King K. Rools und konnten ihn dort besiegen. Der Bananenvorrat war nun wieder in den Bananenspeicher zurückgekehrt. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest ist Donkey Kong kein spielbarer Charakter, aber ein wichtiger Teil der Handlung. Nachdem er sich von den Strapazen seines ersten Abenteuers erholen wollte, wurde er von den Kremlings entführt. Diese versuchten dadurch, die Kongs zu erpressen und wollten sich als Lösegeld für Donkey den Bananenvorrat aushändigen lassen. Cranky Kong wollte sich auf diese Forderungen einlassen, was Diddy und Dixie aber nicht recht war. Sie brachen auf, Donkey zu befreien, was ihnen letztlich auch gelang. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Auch hier ist DK nicht spielbar, jedoch auch für die Geschichte wichtig. Nach den Abenteuern in DKC2 war für eine gewisse Zeit Ruhe eingkehrt und die Kongs gingen ihren Hobbys nach. Als DK und Diddy jedoch plötzlich verschwanden, machten sich Dixie und Kiddy Kong auf um nach ihnen zu suchen. Donkey Kong Country Returns Donkey Kong und Diddy Kong versuchen in Donkey Kong Country Returns, die bösen Pläne der Tikis zu vereiteln. Allerdings merkt man dass es eigentlich dasselbe Spiel wie Donkey Kong Country Returns ist. Auf der Kong-Insel bricht ein Vulkan aus. Kurz drauf kommt der grosse Tiki aus dem Vulkan. Die kleinen Tikis hypnotisieren die Bewohner von Donkey Kong Island. Die Tiere (im Spiel nur ein Elefant, eine Giraffe, ein Eichhörnchen und ein Zebra) klauen die Bananen der DK's. Ein Tiki versucht Donkey Kong zu Hypnotisieren doch der scheint eher unbeeindruckt. Darauf folgt das erste Level in dem man am Anfang den Tiki zusammenschlägt und man sieht wie er das weite sucht. Darauf machen sie DK und Diddy Kong auf den Weg die Bananen zurück zu erobern. Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Es handelt sich hier um ein Remake des Wii Spiels. Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Auf der Wii U feierte DK sein Debüt in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (nach Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen: Sotschi 2014, in dem er nur neben zahlreichen anderen Figuren spielbar war). Donkey Kong Land-Serie Donkey Kong Land In Donkey Kong Land wetten er und Diddy mit Cranky, dass sie auch in der Game Boy-Grafik die in Donkey Kong Country gestohlenen Bananen zurückholen können. Das Spiel spielt sich ähnlich wie Donkey Kong Country, hat aber eigene Level und Welten. Donkey Kong Land 2 Donkey Kong wird in Donkey Kong Land 2 wieder gefangen und Diddy und Dixie müssen ihn wieder retten. Donkey Kong Land III In Donkey Kong Land III suchen Donkey und Diddy zusammen die Lost World. Nach einiger Zeit beschließen Dixie und Kiddy, es auch zu versuchen, wobei nur Dixie und Kiddy spielbar sind. Donkey Kong-Serie Donkey Kong 64 In Donkey Kong 64 beherrscht er wieder seine Rollattacke aus Donkey Kong Country und kann außerdem als Waffe die Kokos-Kanone und als Musikinstrument die Boom-Bongo verwenden. Er kann bei Beginn des Spiels gespielt werden und absolviert zwei Bosskämpfe gegen Army Dillo. Zudem bekämpft er zusammen mit Diddy, Tiny, Lanky und Chunky Kong Papp-A-Trapp und King K. Rool. DK: King of Swing In DK: King of Swing ist Donkey der Hauptprotagonist und hat durchschnittliche Fähigkeiten. Er und Diddy müssen von King K. Rool gestohlene Medaillen zurückholen. Donkey Kong Jungle Beat In Donkey Kong Jungle Beat wird Donkey mit dem Bongo-Controller gesteuert. DK: Jungle Climber In DK: Jungle Climber ist Donkey Kong abermals Protagonist. Donkey Kong Jet Race Auch in Donkey Kong Jet Race lässt Donkey Kong sich von Beginn spielen und hat durchschnittliche Werte. Er fliegt auf braunen Bongos und hat als Rivalen Kritter. Donkey Konga-Serie Donkey Kong ist in allen drei Spielen der Donkey Konga-Serie spielbar. Auftritte in Spin-Offs Donkey Kong trat bisher in beinahe jedem Spin-Off der Mario Serie auf. Mario Party-Serie Donkey Kong trat in der Mario Party-Serie in Mario Party 1, 2, 3 und Mario Party 4 auf. Ab Mario Party 5 wurde er durch Toad ersetzt. Mario Kart-Serie Super Mario Kart Hier trat nicht Donkey Kong wie wir ihn kennen sondern seine jüngere Version Donkey Kong Jr. auf. Mario Kart 64 Hier hat er auch einen Auftritt. Ihm gehört die Strecke DKs Dschungepark. Mario Kart: Super Circuit Seinen zweiten richtigen Auftritt hat der beharrte Primat in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Double Dash!! ist Donkey Kong wieder spielbar, diesmal mit Diddy Kong als Partner. Ihm gehört die Strecke DK Bergland. Mario Kart DS In Mario Kart DS ist Donkey Kong zum vierten Mal in Folge spielbar. Seine Karts sind neben dem Standard-Kart der Rambi-Jeep und der Safari-Jeep. Seine Strecke ist DK Alpin Mario Kart Wii In Mario Kart Wii gehört dem ewigen Schwergewicht die neue Strecke DK Skikane und die Retrostrecke DKs Dschungelpark. Mario Kart 7 Im 3DS-Ableger ist er natürlich wieder am Start. Ihm gehört die neue Strecke DK Dschungel und die Retro-Strecke DK Alpin. Mario Kart 8 Auf der Wii U ist DK erneut spielbar und erneut ein Schwergewicht. Ihm gehört hier die 3DS-Strecke DK-Dschungel. Mario Kart Tour Auch in Mario Kart Tour ist Donkey Kong fahrbar. Super Smash Bros.-Serie In Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U ist Donkey Kong schon von Anfang an spielbar. Sein Moveset besteht zum Großteil aus Nahkampfattacken, mit Ausnahme einiger Spezial-Attacken. Er wurde am 11.6.2013 während der E3-Präsentation vorgestellt. In der ersten Welle von amiibo-Figuren wird er auch vertreten sein. Seine Sprachaufnahmen aus Brawl wurden wiederverwertet, also seine Gorillalaute. Wie in Brawl ist er und sein Kumpel Diddy Kong die Repräsentanten des Donkey Kong-Universums. Im All-Star-Modus ist er im ersten Kampf anzutreffen, da er einer der ältesten Nintendo-Charaktere ist. Kostüme Schwarz=150px|-|Rot=150px|-|Lila=150px|-|Grün=150px|-|Weiß=150px|-|Gelb=150px|-|Rosa=150px Moveset Trophäen Auftritte in anderen Medien TV-Serien Saturday Supercade Im Jahre 1981 wurde passend zum Arcade-Spiel eine Cartoon-Serie im amerikanischen Programm ausgestrahlt. Wie im Spiel, entführt Donkey Kong in jeder der kurzen Folgen Pauline, die anschließend von Mario gerettet wird. Eine Trickserie zu Donkey Kong Jr. folgte, in der Junior mit seinem Freund Bones nach seinem Vater sucht. Donkey Kongs Abenteuer 150px|''Donkey Kongs Abenteuer''|thumb Vom Jahr 1998 bis 2000 wurden in Deutschland vierzehn Folgen einer computeranimierten Serie mit dem Namen Donkey Kongs Abenteuer auf dem Sender Super RTL ausgestrahlt. In der Serie muss Donkey die Kristallkokosnuss, die ihm zum künftigen Herrscher über Kongo Bongo, seiner Heimatinsel, ausgerufen hat, vor König Kroko beschützen. Außerdem bändelt er in der Serie mit Candy an. Momentan läuft diese Serie bei dem neuem Sender "RIC". Comics Club Nintendo Donkey und den Kongs wurden in den Club Nintendo-Magazinen zwei Comics gewidmet: Zum einen ein Comic zu Donkey Kong Country mit dem selben Namen zum anderen Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24. Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Mario Seit dem Arcade-Spiel sind Mario und Donkey Kong Feinde. Die Feindschaft zwischen den Beiden liegt in DKs Wurzeln, da früher sein Vater Cranky Kong, damals auch Donkey Kong genannt, gegen Mario kämpfte. Später trat auch Donkey Kong, damals Donkey Kong Jr., gegen Mario an, um seinen Vater im Spiel Donkey Kong Jr. zu retten. Danach ruhte die Feindschaft zwischen den Beiden und Donkey wurde selbst Held zahlreicher Videospiele. Lediglich in der Mario vs. Donkey Kong-Serie (außer bei [[Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move|Mario ''and ''Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move]]) flackert ihre alte Feindschaft wieder auf. Pauline Familie Kong Cranky Kong Mit seinem Vater* Cranky (der früher Donkey Kong war) versteht er sich auf eine recht komplexe Weise. Das liegt erstens daran, dass DK keine Lust darau hatte, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters als Gegner zutreten und auch daran, dass Cranky ein alter Nörgler ist, der an allem Neumodischem und an seinem Sohn etwas auszusetzen hat. Dennoch weiß er, dass er, wenns drauf ankommt, er sich auf seinen Vater verlassen kann. * Cranky Kong ist entweder sein Vater oder sein Opa. Dafür, dass er sein Opa ist spricht zb. das Cranky Kong in der Donkey Kong Country Serie Donkey Kong als seinen Enkel bezeichnet, aber ihn nur in Donkey Kong 64 Sohn nennt. Daher handelt es sich entweder um einen Übersetzungsfehler, oder das bedeutet das man in Donkey Kong 64 den Vater des heutigen Donkey Kong, also Donkey Kong Jr. spielt. Das bedeutet wiederum, dass Donkey Kong Jr. nicht Donkey Kong's Jüngeres "Ich" ist, sondern Baby Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong DK und Diddy sind seit Donkey Kong Country die besten Feunde, die schon viele Abenteuer überstanden haben. Candy Kong Sie ist DKs Freundin. Allerdings geht sie auf DKC2 fort und Sieht eher wie ein Schimpanse aus. Galerie Trivia thumb|Lupine mit der Donkey Kong-Puppe * Donkey Kong ist die Spielzeug-Puppe von Lupine, einem Kind von Bottles in Banjo & Tooie. * Wenn Donkey Kong in Mario Kart 8 mit einem leichten Motorrad springt, macht er bei jedem zweiten Sprung eine Pose, die haargenau so aussieht wie die Pose, die Ringabel aus Bravely Default macht, wenn dieser einen Level aufsteigt. * In der Animal Crossing-Videospielreihe gibt es einen Gorilla namens Ludwig. Dieser ist äußerlich an Donkey Kong angelehnt. pl:Donkey Kong it:Donkey Kong es:Donkey Kong en:Donkey Kong fi:Donkey Kong (hahmo) ru:Донки Конг nl:Donkey Kong no:Donkey Kong ja:ドンキーコング (2代目) da:Donkey Kong pt-br:Donkey Kong Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong (Arcade) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Jr. (Arcade) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong (Game Boy) Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Land Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Land 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Land III Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Konga Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Konga 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Charakter aus DK: King of Swing Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Konga 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Jet Race Kategorie:Charakter aus DK: Jungle Climber Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kong Country Returns Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Kong Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: World Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 10 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Rio 2016 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis Aces Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Party Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen: Tokyo 2020 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars Kategorie:Charakter aus Donkey Kongs Abenteuer